


Into You

by JokersFallenOne54



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersFallenOne54/pseuds/JokersFallenOne54
Summary: You can't really help who you fall in love with even if it is you're bestfriend/sisters on again off again boy toy.





	1. 1

**~Kenzi~**

 

He’s playing pool with Hale again; I can see it out of the corner of my eye. I always seem to know where he is , well more like my body does. I can feel the looks he sends this way. Not at me, but my bestie Bobo who is sitting next to me at the moment. I mean who can blame him, she one fine piece of ass. Yes I know how lame is it to find your bestie’s on again off again boy toy attractive, I mean can you blame a girl, I mean come on just look at him. Just the right amount of scruff on his face, to those baby blues that turn yellow when his wolf rises to the surface. The button downs, to the vests that cover his impressive six pack that I know for a fact leads to a very impressive what I like to call wolf junk. I mean it’s hard not to look when he shifts in to his wolf. I had to snap out of my rather dirty thoughts when Bo snapped her fingers in front of my face.

 

“Sorry what was that?” I asked as I downed the shot that was in front of me and set the small glass back down in front of me.

 

“You okay Kenzi, you spaced out there for a few minutes.” She had a look of concern on her face. I just plastered on smile for her.

 

“Yea I’m five by five, just a bit tired this case just took a lot out of me, just need to get a good night’s rest is all.” I gave her a side hug and another smile. She smiled back at me and downed the shot that was in front of her and smiled back at me.

 

“You are right there, this last case did put us through the ringer but I’m glad we wrapped it up and no one got hurt.” She turned around in the bar stool and started to watch Dyson and Hale play pool.

 

“Whatcha thinking girly?” I asked as I spun in my own chair and set my eyes on the pair.

 

“Honestly I am not sure at this point but I promise to tell you when I do know.” She gave me a smile. I knew that she was going to be ok. I moved my eyes back a certain Wolf-Man who had just beaten Hale for the umpteenth time.

 

“I’m just genetically superior to your singing ass.” Dyson said with a chuckle and a smile. Hale just flipped him off and started to rack the balls again. Dyson leaned his pool que up against the table and made his way over to the bar. I could see that Bo was watching his every step and eating up every movement he made. I mean who could blame the girl. He was like walking sex on a stick. He stepped up to the bar on the side of me, putting me right in the middle of him and Bo. He motioned to Trick for two more beers as I spoke up.

 

“What’s up D-man, taking Hale for all his money again, that’s not nice, he’s your best friend.” I said sarcastically as I gave his upper arm a gentle swat. He just laughed and leaned on the bar.

 

“I can’t help it if I’m just that good at pool.” He said giving a little smirk. That smirk was enough to send shivers down any girls back.

 

“Well you have been playing since it was invented right; I think you have an unfair advantage if you ask me.” I laughed as he pulled me in to a side hug and ran his knuckles on the top of my hair and laughed. “Hey dog breath not the hair.” I said laughing as I swatted his hands away.

 

“Hey it was either that or I spank you.” He said with a laugh and arched his brow in a playful manner.

 

“Well that’s my cue to exit, Bo looks like that spanking is all yours, I am headed back to the crack shack, this girl needs a hot soak in the tub and a good night’s rest, I’ll see you at home Bobo.” Dyson held out his hand and I took it as I hopped down from the stool. “Why thank you kind sir.” I said with a little bow. He just chuckled and smiled.

 

“You’re welcome my ‘lady.” He gave my hand a little squeeze before I let go. “You good to walk home alone?” He asked as I turned and grabbed my little clutch off the bar.

 

“I’m all good D-man, you two have a good night.” I said giving Bo a hug. I gave them both a small wave as I made my way to the door. I gave another small wave at Hale who was chatting up a cute red head as I walked out the door.

 

Holy shit balls it was cold out. I am glad I decided on the long dark skinny jeans with a dark purple shirt with a black lace up corset over it. I had paired the whole thing together with knee high lace up black boots with a six inch heel and a small black leather jacket. It took me around ten minutes to get back to my lovely crack shack. I walked in and locked the door behind me and walked over the kitchen and sat my clutch down and took off my jacket and tossed it over the back of one of the stools we had at our little kitchen island.

 

I took a seat on the other one and took the zipper on the side of my boot and unzipped it and dropped it to the floor then did the same with the other. “Oh god that feels better.” I said to myself as I stood up and walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. I was pouring myself a glass and I had just put the bottle back and picked up glass and was heading for my room when my phone beeped letting me know I had a text.

 

I walked back in to the kitchen and grabbed my clutch with my phone in it and headed upstairs. I stopped off in the bathroom and set my glass and clutch down on the little box we had in there that we used as a table. I turned on the water in the tub and waited a minute for the water to heat up to my liking before I put the stopper in the tub and I opened and poured a little bubble bath in to the water. It was going to take a few minutes for the tub to fill so left my glass there and picked up clutch and walked up the next flight up steps to the attic I had turned in to my room.

 

I flipped the switch which turned on all the twinkle lights I had strung up around the room. I walked over to my dresser and opened a draw and pulled out a pair of baby blue boy short panties and just a basic black bra and a small black t-shirt that said brat on it in white letters. I was about to walked back down to the bathroom when I heard my phone ping again and I turned back to my bed where I had thrown the little purse before picking out my sleep ware.

 

I opened it and grabbed my phone out and made my way down to the bathroom. The tub had just filled to the right spot as I walked in. I set everything down on the sink and reached over to turn off the water. I made reached over to the pack of makeup wipes and took one out and cleaned my face. I tossed the used wipe away and made quick work of my clothes and grabbed my phone and towel and set it on the box next to my glass and carefully got in to the tub.

 

Holy shit did the hot bubbly water feel amazing. I took the hair tie off my wrist and gathered up my hair and put it in to a messy bun before I sank all the way down in to the tub. I let out a little moan of pleasure as I let the hot water relax my body. I let myself lay there and enjoy the water when my phone pinged again. I reached over to the box and grabbed my glass and took a sip before setting it back down and grabbing my phone. I pressed the middle button to open the screen and saw that I had three new messages; I opened it and saw they were all from Dyson.

 

**Dyson: Hey just wanted to make sure you got home ok. Let me know.**

 

**Dyson: Kenzi everything ok?**

 

**Dyson: Seriously is everything ok?**

 

Well that got me wondering if something had happened after I left. He normally wouldn’t text me that many times just to make sure I was ok. I fired off a quick text to him.

 

**-Yeah D-man I’m fine got home about ten minutes ago and kicked off my shoes and poured myself a glass of wine.**

 

I hit send and set the phone back down and leaned my head back and I had just closed my eyes when my phone went off again. Sighing I picked it back up and looked at the new message.

 

**Dyson: Ok that’s good just wanted to make sure is all.** I sent him a short text back.

 

**-Thanks D-man I’m in for the night so no worries have a good one.** I set the phone back down once again and grabbed for my glass taking a long drink when my phone pinged once more. Setting my glass down a little harder then I should making the wine splash a little I picked my phone back up and opened the message.

 

**Dyson: Is everything ok?** Good god what does a girl have to do to be able to just relax for five minutes without being bugged.

 

**-Yes Dyson everything is fine, I am just trying to enjoy a nice relaxing bubble bath for once but some pesky hound keeps texting me and not letting me relax.** I sent back. It was no use setting my phone back down so I just waited for his reply to come through and it did a few seconds later.

 

**Dyson: Thought the only time you laid in the tub was after all you can eat rib Tuesdays?** I let out a small laugh remembering that he had found me sleeping in the tub one Tuesday night after we had all went out to eat.

 

**-Seriously D-man that was a while ago but not the point, I just wanted to relax in a hot bubble bath with a glass of wine, I think I deserve it after this case me and Bo just closed.** I hit sent and laid my phone down and picked up my little loofa and started to run it down my legs as I washing them. I was just about to do my shoulders when the next text came in. I let my loofa float on top of the water and picked up my phone.

 

**Dyson: You’re right, again just wanted to make sure you got home okay, Hmm hot bubble bath, I could use hot relaxing bath, want some company?** Holy shit I had to read that at least five times before I realized he really did say that. He had to be joking right? There was no way in hell my besties boyfriend would send that to me and be serious about it.

 

**-Sorry Fido as nice as that offer sounds I don’t want your dog fur to clog up the drain.** LoL I hit send and just stared at my phone. I really hoped that he had caught onto the sarcasm in the message.

 

**Dyson: Wolf Fur Kenzi Wolf fur not dog fur! Ha anyway Good night Kenzi**

 

**-Wolf fur dually noted! Goodnight Dyson.**

 

I clicked the sleep button on my phone and set it down and picked up my glass of wine and finished it. I felt like I had cotton mouth after that little exchange myself and Dyson. I finished up my bath and got out and dried off slipped on the sleep ware I had picked out. I gathered up my dirty clothes and towel and headed back down stairs to put them in the laundry basket. I placed everything in basket and headed towards the kitchen and placed my glass in the sink and turned towards the oven and opened it and took out a cold slice of pizza. I was taking a bite and walking to the stairs to head to bed when the front door opened.

 

“Bo is that you?” I called out as I turned around to face the door. I saw Dyson walk in with his arm around what looked like a very trashed Bo.

 

“It’s just us.” He called out as he leaned Bo against the hallway wall and closed the door behind him. “What happened to her.” I asked as walked over and set my slice down on the kitchen island and went to help him with Bo.

 

“She decided it would be fun to go shot for shot with an ogre, tried telling her it was a bad idea but she didn’t listen.” We both got her over to the couch and sat her down gently. I made quick work of taking her jacket and boots off. I looked up to see him watching me as I set her other bot down on the floor.

 

“Do you think you can carry her upstairs and get her in to bed?” He just raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

 

“Sure not like I haven’t done that before.” He laughed and started to step towards Bo.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way Fur ball, I meant carry her upstairs so she doesn’t have to wake up hung over on the couch.” He just laughed.

 

“I knew what you meant, but you should see how red your cheeks are right now.” Still laughing he picked up Bo and made his way up to her room.

 

“Bite me fur ball, let’s just get her to her room” He just chuckled and followed me up to her room. I walked in to her room and pulled the covers back on her bed. Dyson stepped beside me and laid her down on the bed and I pulled up the covers over here. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile and walked in to the bathroom and got a glass of water and some aspirin and walked back in and set it on her little bed side table. I followed Dyson down the stairs and in to the living room and in to the kitchen.

 

“Thanks for bringing her home D-man; I’m glad she got home safe.” He smiled at me as I picked up my cold slice of pizza that I had left there on the island took a bite.

 

“Now what kind of officer would that make me if I let a beyond drunk women walk home alone?” I watched him give me his trade mark smirk.

 

“A pretty shitty one, if you ask me.” I laughed as I popped the last bit of crust in my mouth and smiled. He walked over towards me nice and slow. Well at least to me it looked nice and slow. Pretty sure my mind was trying to play tricks on me again. He came to stand right in front of me and placed both his hands on either side of me on the island behind me pretty much trapping me between him and the island and he leaned in really close.

 

“Do me one favor please, try and behave, no drawing dicks on her face this time.” He laughed as I just tried to look shocked.

 

“I have no clue what you talking about wolf man.” I knew I was failing at trying to keep a straight face.

 

“Really now, if I recall I spotted black sharpie ink on your hands the next day.” He leaned in a little closer and smiled.

 

“Fine it was me but I mean come on when I am wide awake and left to my own devices shit like that happens, I blame Tv.” I said as I gave a little huff and yeah I may have stomped my foot like a little kid just a bit.

 

He leaned his head down to rest on my shoulder and gave a full chest rumbling laugh. He had his head there for maybe thirty seconds while he laughed but I could swear to you I felt him inhale and take a deep breath and smell me. It was over just as quick as it had happened. He had stood back to his full height and backed up a few steps. His eyes looked a little glossed over and I could have sworn that they flashed yellow for a split second before returning to their normal baby blues. What the hell was that all about? He motioned towards the door and I followed behind him. He opened the door and walked out and turned around and smiled down at me.

 

“Good Night Kenzi and please behave.” He gave me a little wink as he said it and backed up and started to walk towards his car. I just laughed and yelled back.

 

“Now where is the fun in that?” He just laughed as he got in to his car and backed away and drove out of site. I closed the door and relocked and walked through and turned off all the lights and made my way up to my room. I stopped in and checked on Bo for a second to make sure she was ok and made my way up the stairs to my bed. I pulled back the covers and got in and snuggled up with my pillow. I fell in to a rather hot dream about Dyson and myself that night. Could you really blame me?

 

A/N There you have it Ladies and Gents. Chapter 1 to my first ever lost girl story. This chapter honestly just flowed out my fingers so fast. It is the fastest chapter for any story I have written. I can’t wait to see where this story not only takes me but takes everyone one of you. So I hope you enjoyed and I most likely will have the next chapter up with in the next 24 hours. I can’t seem to stop writing. Anyway have an amazing day and remember be kind to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello Ladies and Gents, How is everyone doing? Well this girl is pouring her heart out over this story while watching a movie called Made of Honor with Patrick Dempsey in it. It’s a cute movie on Netflix plus the Hot Scottish guy’s accent reminds me of Dyson’s. I would like to thank everyone who read the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

~Kenzi~

 

Ugh I groaned as I pulled the covers even more over my head as the sun light shined in through the cracks in the wood. I reached from under the blankets to find my phone. I clicked it on to see that it was only a little passed nine in the morning. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t my body was already awake.

 

Not waiting to wake Bo I eased open my door and slipped in to the hall way and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen to make some coffee. God knows that BoBo is going to be needing it since she didn’t bring home a snack to help fix her right up. I emptied the coffee that had been left over from yesterday and rinsed out the coffee pop and filled it up and poured it in the maker. I put the coffee grounds in next and turned it on and waited for the sweet smell of the yummy goodness to start dripping.

 

As I was waiting for the coffee to finish I leaned up against the island and started going through the latest gossip not of the fae world when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I set my phone down on the island and turned to the counter and picked up two cups and set them on the island just as Bo’s feet hit the last step.

 

“Please tell me that you have made coffee?” She asked just as I took the pot from the maker and filled her cup. I slid the coffee towards her gently and watched as she added sugar and took a long sip. “God Kenz that is some good coffee.” She took another long sip as I poured mine and walked to the fridge to get the creamer and poured a little bit in mine then added the sugar and took a long sip myself.

 

“How you feeling BoBo, when Dyson dropped you off he said you took and Ogre on in a shot for shot contest, how did that go?” I said trying to hide my smirk behind my coffee mug as I took another sip.

 

“Laugh all you want but held my own for a while before Dyson and Hale stepped in and called it over.” She said finishing off her coffee and holding out her cup for more coffee. As I was pouring her some more my phone pinged with a message. Setting down the coffee pot I picked it and saw that I had a message from Dyson.

 

**DYSON- Hey Meeting at the Dal, I’ll bring Donuts and coffee.** I answered back quickly.

 

**-Is this an all hands on deck meeting or do you just want me to pass it on to Bo?** I hit send and placed my phone down and picked up my coffee and took a sip. Just as I finished off my cup of coffee my phone pinged with another message.

 

**DYSON- Sorry Kenz just need Bo for this one, didn’t want to call and wake her up after her one women party last night, thought you could pass on the message.** Not going to lie, it sucked that I wasn’t being included but hey that’s how the fae world works right, no humans allowed.

 

**-Sure no problem passing on the message now.** I sent my phone down and looked up at Bo who was leaning against the island with her head in her hands.

 

“Dyson wanted me to tell you that there is a meeting at the Dal he’s bring coffee and donuts.” I said taking her cup and turning to put it in the sink. “He didn’t want to risk getting yelled at so he asked me to pass on the message for him.” I took the coffee pot and set it back on the maker and put my cup next to Bo’s in the sink.

 

“Alright, can you tell him we will be there in like an hour.” She asked looking up from her hands.

 

“Nope sorry BoBo the message was just for you, no Kenzi on this one.” I said as I walked around and patted her on the back and headed for the couch and found the remote and flipped on the TV to try and find something to watch.

 

“Oh ok, um then can you please text him and let him know I will be there as soon as possible.” She asked as she started to walk towards the stairs and up to her room to change and get ready to go.

 

“Sure thing.” I called out as I settled on watching the latest “Who’s my baby daddy episode of Murry” on TV. About twenty minutes later Bo walked down stairs and stopped off and stood behind the couch just as the guy on TV found out that he was the father. She just laughed and leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

 

“I’ll be back soon and I’ll bring you a donut, try not to burn the house down while I’m gone.” She called out as she walked out the door. I knew she felt bad I wasn’t being included but hey they had their reason and I well kind of respected them from time to time. I picked up my phone to shoot D-man a quick text that she was on her way. When I was finished I set my phone down and made my way up to my room. Since I had some free time on my hands I thought I would get the wash done.

 

I made my way through B’s room and then my own with the clothes basket then to the bathroom to collect the towels then made my way down to the washer. After separating everything from whites to colors to jeans to under ware I put the first load of whites in and set to cleaning up our little crack shake a bit. I just changed over the first load to the dyer and put the second in the washer. After that I got to work on cleaning up all the dirty dishes. I had plugged in my phone to this little speaker I happen to grab on one of my many trips to the mall and I had put my playlist on shuffle and was dancing around the kitchen to Into you and singing along to it as I dried and put away the now clean dishes. I had just finished putting up the last plate I had washed on our little shelf as the song ended I heard a deep chuckle I turned to see Dyson leaning up against the wall.

 

“Damn Wolf Man ware a bell or cough or something, just a human remember I can be scared to death.” I blurted out at him as I chucked the dish towel at him which he easily dodged. He just chuckled and held up a brown bag and what looked like a large coffee.

 

“Well I didn’t want to interrupt the show.” He gave me a smirk and then a long look up and down my body then smiled. “Plus I come barring treats, two giant still warm honey buns and a large peppermint mocha coffee with extra whip cream.” He winked and set them on the island and pushed them towards me.

 

“Just because you brought me this does not mean you’re off the hook for watching me dance around in my underwear fur ball.” I reached in to the bag and pulled out a sticky warm honey bun and took a bite. I moaned as the yummy gooey sweetness hit my tongue. These really were the best honey buns in town. I stuck my tongue out and licked up the side of the honey bun where there was still warm icing running down the side and licked it up with the tip of my tongue. That’s when I heard a low growl coming from the other side of the island. I turned my head to see Dyson’s hands white knuckling the island; I continued to look up and came face to face with a very dangerous looking Dyson, his eyes void of any baby blue where just a golden yellow.

 

“Easy there wolfie.” I reached over and set the honey bun down on the brown bag and lifted my thumb to my mouth and licked the rest of the icing off my finger not thinking anything about it boy was that the wrong move. I watched as he stood up to his full height and when you’re short like me that’s tall. His chest was rising up and down fast and he hadn’t taken his eyes off me. I put my hands up, you know the universal sign for I mean no freaking harm please don’t hurt me.

 

~Dyson~

 

I lost control, my wolf had taken over. I had just meant to stop off and give the honey buns and coffee to her as a sorry for not being invited to the little meeting earlier. She hadn’t heard me knock on the door. I heard the music playing and took a chance and was rewarded with a door knob that was unlocked. I walked in to find her dancing in the kitchen as she dried and put away dishes. God damn it she was still in that shirt that did nothing to cover her ass in those tiny boy shorts. The image of her in those shorts danced behind my eyes all night as I tried to get some kind of sleep. Needless to say that didn’t happen, I spent the night taking out my frustration on the punching bag and pull up bar. I had been feeling my wolf close to the surface for the past few weeks when I was around her. Not going to lie I had indulged in a bit of harmless flirting, not even sure she had picked up on, if she did she hide it damn well. Last when she told me she had been in the bath while texting me had made the front of my jeans beyond tight. The urge to leave and join her was almost too much for me not to do but i somehow managed.

 

She had to go and lick the fucking icing off that damn honey bun and that’s all it took, that little pink tongue sticking out from between those lips had caused the damn to brake wide the fuck open. My wolf had been pacing back and forth as it watched her every move every step hell every breath she took. Then she had to go and do that. My wolf came crashing through, it knew what it wanted and it was standing right in front of him. I did the only thing I could think of and that was to grab the island and hold on for dear life, the last thing I wanted was for my wolf to hurt her. She had noticed the change I could tell.

 

My wolf watched as she set the offending treat down and then she had to go and lick her finger. I stood at my full height as I kept my eyes on her. Her chest was rising up and down, she was taking nice and slow breathes. I watched as she backed up a little and put her hands up in the air to show me she meant no harm. I know she meant it as to show she was not going to do anything and that she was harmless but my wolf took that as she was submitting to him and my wolf drooled at the thought of her submitting to him in a bedroom setting.

 

I shook my head if I let the wolf stay in control any longer I would end up doing something I would regret and Kenzi would never forgive me for. I closed my eyes and backed up I had to room between us, I needed space, right now I was wrapped up in her scent. Rain and daisies that’s all I could smell. There was something else there I just couldn’t place it. I shook my head and walked out the door without looking back at her. It was what was best for both of us.

 

~Kenzi~

 

Dyson had been avoiding me like professional sports players avoid the Kardashian’s. It had been a week since whatever the hell had happened in the kitchen. Not going to lie it kind of hurt being ignored by him, I know for a fact he had talked to Bo, he had been seen at the Dal playing pool with Hale. By the seventh day I just didn’t care anymore. If he didn’t want to see me then that was on him I did nothing wrong. So whatever was he had going on was not my problem. So with all that being said tonight it was Kenzi night.

 

I had showered I had put on my skimpiest of lace under wear and had just finished with my makeup was dark and smoky just the way I liked it. I let my hair dry naturally and it was down and a bit wavy. I walked over to my door and looked at this little black strapless dress I had. It was simple, it was perfect for what I had planned for my night. I took it off the hanger and slipped it on and zipped up the side. It fit me like a second skin.

 

I walked over to my shoes and picked out a pair of knee high six inch heels that no only looked sexy with this dress they gave a bit of height so I didn’t look so short. I slipped some cash in to my bra and grabbed my phone and my half leather jacket and walked out of my room and down the stairs and out of the house.

 

It’s not like anyone was going to care where I was tonight. Bo was off with Doc Hot pants somewhere and like I said the wolf was avoiding me and I don’t know where Hale was and tonight I didn’t care. I was headed for Vex’s club. I needed a night away from Dal and this dress did not scream night out at the Dal. This dress was meant to be seen by the masses. It was chilly out but it didn’t take me long to get there. The sign for Carpe Noctem came in to view and I smiled and walked up to the door and was let right in. I felt the loud music all the way to my toes. This is what I needed loud music and liquor and dancing.

 

I walked up to the bar and ordered two shots and a beer. The bar tender set them down, he watched me reach in to my bra for my cash and I handed it over to him. I gave him a wink as I shot back both of the shots then started to drink my beer. I had turned around to watch the crowd when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

 

“Not interested buddy move on.” I had pretty much yelled over the music before I felt them tap my shoulder again. I turned around to yell at the person touching me but came face to face with a grinning Vex.

 

“Well now love that’s no way to treat your good old friend Vex now is it?” He smiled and held up his hand to the bartender and two more shots where put down in front of us. Vex slid one of them towards me and I took it gladly and clinked it against his and downed it. “So love what are you doing in my fine club tonight?” He asked ad he set his shot glass down.

 

“I needed a Kenzi night out, I need to dance, I need to drink I just needed to be around other people for the night.” I finished off my beer and set the glass down.

 

“Well then love let’s dance till our feet fall off and we both go home with a very hot guy and or girl or who knows maybe both.” He held out his hand for me to take and lead me to the dance floor. Once there I let go, I danced and I flirted the night away. When Vex wasn’t trying to sell you out and or trying to get you killed he knew how to party. We danced for hours and took shots and just had a good time. I had made my way to the ladies room and waited in line to use it, as I was standing there I felt my phone vibrate, I slipped it out of the top of my dress and saw I had a message from Dyson.

 

**Dyson- Hey I know I haven’t been around much but I was wondering if you were around to talk about what happened last week.** It had to be the liquor running through my veins that made me feel brave. I scooted forward in line as I started to type out a message back to him.

 

**-Yeah no worries D-man it’s all cool, I get it, I saw the amber color in your eyes I knew it was something having to do with your wolf, don’t beat yourself up over it, still love you Wolfie.** I hit send just as it was my turn to use the little girl’s room. I went in and did what I had to do and walked out and headed back towards the little VIP table me and Vex had made our way to. Just before I got there my phone pinged again.

 

**Dyson- Can we please just talk Kenz, where are you?** Yeah I wasn’t going to tell him where I was I was smarter than that. He would just show up and drag me out of here like some child and yell at me that I should have known better then to come over on the dark fae side of town.

 

**-Yeah we can talk soon D-man, promise.** I hit send and then placed my phone back in the top of my dress and made my way back. I know I was being a bit childish but I didn’t care not tonight, like I said tonight was for me and it was about having fun and letting loose and that’s just what Vex and I did. I had just downed another shot and leaned over towards Vex who was neck deep in a very hot guy and if I’m being honest a really hot female.

 

“I heading out.” I pointed towards the door, he nodded and smiled and I gave him a thumbs up and pointed towards the pair he had. I grabbed my jacket and made my way out the front door. It was way too late for cabs to be running so I made my way down the road and walked back to my crack shack. I cold outside had sobered me up as I descended upon the front door of the shack. I let myself in with the key I had hidden outside by the door. I walked in and locked the door behind me and shrugged off my jacket and set it on the back of the couch. I made my way up to my room and had started to unzip my dress as I opened the door to my room, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Dyson sitting there on my bed waiting for me. I watched as his head rose and looked at me.

 

“Dyson what the hell, how did you get in here?” I yelled holding the top of my dress from falling down. He just rose and looked at me.

 

“You didn’t answer my question?” His gaze never leaving mine as he slid his hands in to the front pockets of jeans.

 

“Just what question was that D-man?” I wrapped my arm around my chest still trying to keep the top of my dress from falling down as I put one hand on my hip.

 

“Don’t do that, don’t play the dumb human now because we both know you’re not, Where were you?” He pretty much demanded.

 

“No Dyson you don’t get to ask me that, you are not my father, you are not my boyfriend, and you sure as shit are not my husband so I don’t have to tell you where I was, now please leave so I can change and go to bed.” I stopped over to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and small pair of shorts.

 

“I came by and you were not here and no one had heard from you, I got worried.” I turned to look at him and I mean really look at him. He was tired, I could see the bags under his eyes.

 

“Dyson if this is still about last week I’m fine, were fine, were still friends, something is going on with your wolf, I get why you had to stay away, and the reason why no one knew where I was is because no one cared enough to text and or call me and ask.”

Dear god I hope he was buying this line of bullshit I was spilling out because I needed him to if not for me for him. My feelings for him needed to stay buried deep inside where no one found out about them. 


	3. 3

~Kenzi~  
“Don’t be like this; don’t play it off like nothing happened.” He was starting to pace back and forth now. 

 

“Dyson you got to help me out here because I have no idea what you are talking about, if it’s what happened in the kitchen then I’m not sure what to tell you, maybe you need to go to the woods for a run as your wolf or something, maybe that’s why he came out the way he did, shit I’m not Trick I don’t know about these things.” I signed and turned and walked out my room and down to the bathroom to change.

 

I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door and leaned up against it. Way was I starting to feel bad about not telling him where I had been. Then again I am a grown woman I didn’t need to report to anyone, but I also knew that he was my friend and he did want to just make sure I was ok. Still I didn’t want the yelling about me being around dark fae to come up either. Good god it was a no win situation. I sighed and just pushed off the door and shimmed out of my dress and slipped on my shorts and t-shirt I had grabbed. I walked over to the sink and grabbed a makeup remover wipe off the footlocker. I took the next few minutes washing my face after I had taken and put my hair up in a messy bun. I tossed the wipe in to the little make shift trashcan before turning to grab my dress and shoes off the floor and I started to make my way back up to my room. 

 

I opened the door slowly; I didn’t want to startle a guy whose wolf had been giving him a hard time anymore reason to show itself. I found Dyson leaning up against this table I had all my makeup and a mirror on and a few wings I used. He had a picture of the two of us I had framed in his hands. The picture had been a spur of the moment one, it was taken at the Dal when we had all been drinking and having a good time. It was during one of those rare moments when there was no impending danger towards us. I was sitting at the bar on a stool and I had said something that had made everyone laugh and Dyson had just hugged me from behind when Hale snapped the picture with my phone. It was the first time I had ever seen a true carefree smile on Dyson face. 

 

“I have the same picture at my place, Hale gave it to me awhile back.” He kept looking at the picture as he spoke. I moved to hang the dress I wore back up it would have to be dry cleaned. After I finished hanging it up I tossed my boots next to my other shoes. 

 

“Yeah I had a lot of fun that night too.” I said as I sat down on my bed and tucked my legs under the covers. He was quite, just standing there looking at the picture. I’m not sure how much time had passed but I had scooted down under the covers and laid down. He finally looked over at me and made his way over and sat down on the floor with his back to the bed and stretched his legs out before him. He set the picture down next to him and leaned his head back against the bed and closed his eyes. 

 

“I think your right about having to get away and go for a run, it’s been a few months since I have been able to do a full change and just run.” I couldn’t stop myself from reaching out from under the covers and running my fingers lightly through his hair. Feeling those soft curls against my fingers as I slowly moved them all over his hair. Just this small action had earned me a low growl from Dyson.

“Mmm that feels good.” He muttered as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. 

 

“Want to shift and curl up on the bed, ill even scratch behind your ears.” I just smiled and let out a little laugh as I let my fingers move to the side of his head behind his ear and gave it a little scratch. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand to still it from moving any further and brought it to his lips and kissed the palm of my hand. He turned his head just a bit so he could look up at me.

 

“As much as you would want that I’m going to have to pass till I can get my wolf back under control, but I think I am going to take your advice and take off for a few days, go for a run.” He laced his fingers through mine and closed his eyes.

 

“Just be careful out there Wolf-man.” I kissed his hand and laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. It wasn’t long before I heard a soft snore from Dyson before I fell asleep. 

 

I woke up the next morning to Dyson gone and the picture of the two of us setting up on this little make shift night stand I had next to my bed. Not going to lie that was the best night’s sleep I have had in a while. I laid there in bed for a little while after I had woken up. I couldn’t hear anything in the house so I figured that Bo had stayed with Doc Hot pants. Which is good because I honestly didn’t want to know what would have happened if she had found her ex in my room holding my hand as we both slept. I picked up my phone off the stand next to the picture. I saw that I had a text from Wolf Man himself. 

 

Dayson- I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye when I left but I didn’t want to wake you, I am already on the road, do me a favor and let everyone know for me and I’ll see you when I get back. Stay safe Kenzi.- I typed out a quick and short text back to him. 

 

-You stay safe too D-man.-

 

After I sent the text I got up and went about what I had to do for the day which wasn’t much but I now had to a mission to let everywhere know where their favorite Wolf had gone off to. That shouldn’t be too hard to explain how he only me and none of them.   
It had been a full two weeks since Dyson had left to go become one with his wolf or something like that. Trick had tried to explain pretty much what I and Dyson had already figured out, because he hadn’t changed or shifted in so long his wolf was fighting him for control. Needless to say everyone was still trying to figure out why Dyson had told the Human and not them. Not going to lie I felt a bit offended by that but I just let it go. It was no use trying to fight what they all thought about the whole situation. Hale had offered to hang out a few times and I had declined and just stayed in. Bo was always with the Doc and that left me by myself. Tonight I had spent some time at the Dal just talking to trick, it had been a rather slow night and Trick was telling me about something of the people in the bar and their Fae backgrounds. This was honestly something I loved; it was like listening to your grandpa tells you stories. 

 

I had been there for a couple hours when I told Trick it was getting late and I was going to head home. After he had asked if I was ok to walk home I gave him a yes answer and walked out in to the night. I was happy I had decided to ware just a pair of tight black jeans and hoodie. I know not my normal style but I wasn’t much in the mood for dressing up tonight plus it was cold as hell outside. I started walking along the alley I have done so many times before. I couldn’t have been walking more than five minutes when I was shoved hard against a wall. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Was all I heard as I reached up and felt the back of my head and felt blood. I pulled my hand down slowly and saw my hand covered in blood. Now I was pissed and my attacker must have sensed it because he came in for another attack. I pressed myself against the wall and brought my right leg up in front of me and brought my knee as close to my chest as I could and as soon as he got close enough I kicked forward with all I had and sent him flying backwards in to the wall on the other side of the alley. He was beyond surprised to say the least when I didn’t run but made my way forward as he was getting up and drew my right fist back and drove in right in to his nose. He stumbled backwards a few feet pulling his hand away from his nose. 

“Why you little bitch, you broke my nose.” He screamed. 

 

“Good maybe now you will learn to keep your damn hands to yourself.” I spat back at him. He ran at me full force and slammed in to me sending me stumbling backwards in to a bunch of trash and boxes went everywhere. I noticed a wooden bat roll down a few feet away from me just as he landed a right hook to my cheek that made my head snap to the left. He went to punch me again and ducked out of the way and he ended up hitting wall behind me, that’s when I dove for the bat and stood up facing him. I brought my free hand up to my cheek and felt the spilt on my cheekbone, I spit out the blood that had pooled on the inside of my mouth. I looked at him as I tightened my grip on the bat and stalked towards him, he was holding his hand against his chest. 

 

“Awe is the little human going to hit me with the little bat, you’re more then welcome to try.” He just smirked and that’s when I brought my foot up and kicked him right in the balls and he dropped to the ground screaming. That’s when I took my chance and took the bat in both hands and lined up my swing like I was last up to bat and I was our only teams hope and I swung with everything I had in me and connected with his left cheek. I heard the crunch and watched his head snap with so much force to the left and he went down hard. 

 

“I guess that’s a home run bitch.” I spat out at him. I kept a tight grip on the bat as I decided to make my way back to the Dal because it was closer. God I don’t even know if the guy who attacked me was Fae or not. I honestly didn’t care much at this point. I made to the door and before I could swing it open my face was bounced off the brick of the building. Reaching up to my nose that was now spilling blood at a high rate. I turned just in time to dodge a fist to the side of my face. 

 

“You shouldn’t have done that to my friend.” He spit out as I backed up a few feet from him. 

 

“Yeah well your buddy over there should earn how to talk to a girl and so should you.” I laughed out as I spit out more blood. He came at me fast and I shifted to the left and stuck my foot out and he tripped which gave me enough time to swing the bat down on the bat of his knee. I watched him fall forward and hit the ground. I watched as he was starting to push himself up off the ground but was having a hard time standing due to the blow his knee took from my bat. I took my chance and swung the bat again and connected with the left side of his rib cage. 

 

“You little bitch you’re going to pay for that.” By now I’m pretty sure I was one hell of a sight, blood all over my face, spitting out more blood that had filled my mouth. I reached up to feel the back of my head and it was still bleeding. I just shook my head and laughed. 

 

“You two are the ones that came after me, I didn’t do shit to you, do me a favor and remember that when you wake up.” I said with a smile as I raised the bat and swung again connecting with his cheek. I watched him hit the ground and give out a grown as he passed out cold like his buddy. I let my hand holding the bat fall to the side as I looked at him. 

 

I walked back over to the door of the Dal and swung the bat up to rest on my right shoulder as I walked through the door. 

 

“I know I just left and all but what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here.” I said with what thee was bloodiest smile I have ever given Trick.

 

“Oh my god Kenzi are you okay, what happened?” Trick asked he looked me up and down. More than likely taking in the fact that my face was busted open I had blood coming from not only my mouth and nose but the back of my head and I was carrying a blood covered wooden bat. I was about to answer him when I saw the men’s bathroom door to my left open and out walked Dyson. He had his head down at first but must have caught the smell of blood because his head snapped up so fast and locked eyes with me. He took one look at me and his eyes flashed yellow at the same time a loud growl came from him. 

 

“Who did this to you?” He asked, well pretty much demanded. 

 

“Yes Trick I think I’m ok, my head hurts like a bitch and so does my face, and as for your question they are laying in the alley unconscious and before you ask I have no clue why they attacked me.” I watched as Dyson walked around me eyes still as yellow as ever and walked out the door. I tried to yell after him but it was no use he was already out the door there had been no stopping him. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Hale with his hands up in defense. He nodded towards the bat that I had the ready to swing. “Sorry” I muttered as I brought the bat down slowly and walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool I had only vacated a little over thirty minutes ago. 

 

“Hale call Bo and tell her to get to the compound you and Dyson are bringing Kenzi in to get looked at.” Trick said as he looked over my face. 

 

“Oh hell no I am not going there, just give me a shot of something strong and a couple Band-Aids and I will be good as new.” I stood up and said looking at the both of them. 

 

“Kenz you could have a concussion, you need to go get checked out.” Trick pleaded with me. 

 

“Yeah come on Lil momma he’s right, don’t need anything happening to you from this later down the line.” He begged me. 

 

“She’s going and that’s final.” I heard in a low growl come from behind me.

 

“Excuse me, you can’t tell me what to do and if you didn’t already get a good look at the two outside I can handle myself.” Not even two and a half steps later he was right in front of me. Looking down at me with all the seriousness in the world. 

 

“You are going to march you’re little ass to my car right now and get in like a good little girl and we are taking you to see the Doc.” I was about to open my mouth to protest but he kept talking. “Go ahead and hit me with the bat I don’t care but one way or another I am taking you to get checked out.” I hadn’t even realized that I had a white knuckle grip on the bat till he said something. I loosened my grip on the bat and let my arm fall to the side. “Kenzi just get in the car, please.” His eyes softened at his request. It was a losing battle with him. I just turned to Trick and he just nodded and with that I walked out the door with Dyson behind me. 

 

Don’t ask me why but yes I still had the bat with me, for some reason I couldn’t let it go. Hey can I say it showed up out of nowhere and pretty much saved my life. I sat with it in my lap the whole way to the Ash’s compound where the doc and Bo were meeting us. Just want I needed Bo asking me a ton of questions I didn’t have the answers to and trust me I knew that was somehow going to get turned around me, and I was going to end up getting yelled at for not watching where I was going. Or I should have known better then to walk home late like that. 

 

We got to the compound in no time at all, we were let right in and lead to the lab where the Doc was waiting for us. One of the guards tried to take the bat from me and I would have ended up hitting him with if Dyson had not growled and made the Ash-hole of a guard back off. Dyson was the first to walk in to the lab, I heard Bo ask what the hell was going on before I finally decided to come out from hiding behind the big bad wolf.

 

“Everything is fine cave man over here is just over reacting as normal.” I spoke as I stepped from behind him and in to the view of Bo and the Doc. I heard them both gasp when they saw me. 

 

“What the fuck happened to her Dyson?” Bo shot at him like it was his fault and that made me angry. 

 

“He had nothing to do with this, I was the one that left the Dal, I was the one who was walking home alone, I was the one that was attacked, I was the one that kicked some ass, I didn’t even know he was back in town till I doubled back to the Dal after the attack, that’s when I saw him.” I shot at her. I looked over at Lauren who was just standing there not knowing what to do. “Hey Doc where do you want me?” I asked walking passed Bo and up to her. 

 

“We can go in to exam room three it’s just right over here.” She started to walk towards the room and I followed. Right before I walked in I turned to Bo and Dyson and told them I didn’t need them in there with me. I walked in to the room and the Doc closed it behind me. 

 

“Let’s see if we can get some of this blood cleaned off first to see where and if I need to stich anything up.” she said as she put on a pair of gloves and went about cleaning up my face and checking the back of my head. After everything was said and done and a few choice words flew out of my mouth she was done with clean up and the stitching. I ended up with six in the back of my head and four on my cheekbone and two on the inside of my mouth. 

 

“Thanks Doc, do I have an all clear?” I asked as I watched her clean up and dispose of the bloody gauze in the trash bin. 

 

“As long as you stay away from joining any kind of fight clubs you should be good to go and I can just come by the club house in a week and take those out for you, no need for you to come back here for that.” She said with a small smile as she took off the plastic latex gloves she had put on before she started. 

 

“Now doc you know the first rule we can’t talk about that club.” I gave her a small laugh and a wink. She just smiled and gave me a laugh. “Hey Doc do you think you could clean up the end of my new friend here?” I picked up the bat beside me and held it out to her. 

 

“As a matter of fact I can take it over to my lab area and take a few swabs and I should be able to tell you what kind if they were Fae attacked you.” She told me as she took the bat and headed for the door. “Just relax and I’ll be back in a few minutes with it.” With that being said she turned and headed out the door leaving it open a bit. 

 

I had just finished unzipping my hoodie because it was hot in the room and I was sliding it off my arms when Bo knocked and walked in. 

 

“How you feeling?” She asked as I finished taking off my hoodie and setting it beside me as I looked up at her and answered. 

 

“I’m all good Bo Bo no need to worry about little old me, I mean come on I kicked some ass tonight.” I gave her a shrug of my shoulders as looked down at the blood on my jeans. 

 

“Come on Kenz you don’t have to put on an act for me.” Wow I didn’t need this right now. What I needed was to go home and get some rest. 

 

“Listen Bo it’s not some act, I really am fine, I just want to go home and go to bed, the Doc cleared me of any kind of concussion, so I am just waiting on her to get back with my bat.” I said looking at her. 

 

“So you and this bat going steady?” I just smiled and laughed. 

 

“Hey now no making fun of that bat, you have your knives I have my sward and now my bat, I’m going to have to think of name for It.” She just smiled and laughed as there was a knock on the door. We both looked up to see Dyson standing there watching us. Bo looked at me and smiled and walked away to find the Doc. Dyson watched her pass then looked back at me and walked in to the room and stood in front of me. 

 

“When did you back?” I asked not wanting to look at him. I felt him move forward to come standing between my legs and I felt his hand go to my chin to lift it up so that I was looking at him. 

 

“I went by the Dal first to see if you were there, Trick told me you had just left so I stopped to use the bathroom first because I had been driving all day, then you walked back in looking like you had survived a slasher flick.” He said moving as close as the bed I was sitting on allowed him to between my legs. “I’m glad you were able to handle yourself but I’m still pissed that it happened so close to the Dal, whoever sent them has no regard for the rules, and don’t bite my head off for this but they also attacked another fae’s human which alone is a punishable offence.” He spoke as he placed his hands on my waist and the other moved slid his knuckle lightly across my cheek that had the stitches.

 

“How’s your wolf?” I asked him as I found myself leaning in to his touch. This was not good, not good at all.


End file.
